I'm His Birthright
by WWEMusings
Summary: AU where Scott never became a werewolf. Stiles leads a normal life but it all changes when he wakes up alone in a forest. His senses start to improve, but the strangest thing of all is the beautiful black wolf he keeps seeing everywhere. This is the story of when Stiles learned he has belonged to someone since the day he was born. How will he react? (Rating for later chapters)
1. The initial dose

_**A/N:**_ I'd just like to thank my girlfriend for motivating me to start up a Teen Wolf fic because I was seriously nervous but I like the outline I have for it so far and hope you guys like this first chapter.

* * *

Stiles awoke, eyes blurry and an odd feeling on his neck. It wasn't exactly hurting but more like buzzing with a feeling he couldn't quite explain. He looked around, chest clenching and breathing becoming labored. All he could see was darkness, neck feeling stiff as he tried to sit up. When the movement proved too hard for his body, he let out a pathetic noise of despair and felt out of breath, panic rising in his chest as he lay back again.

Minutes passed before he could regulate his breathing, mind focusing on its own despite the fact that he was unable to curl up in the way he was accustomed to doing when the attacks came. He sat up, first noticing the smell of grass and dirt then feeling his heart leap again when he realized he was surrounded by trees.

"Hello?!" he winced at the empty silence that followed his scream, getting up and immediately groaning in pain as he felt his head start spinning. The forest became fuzzy and Stiles felt as if the ground was spinning. But as quickly as it came, it was gone. The trees became even more focused, details of every leaf jumping at him. He winced and rubbed his head again, leaves jumping in and out of focus.

Stiles groaned, trying to recall how he ended up here. He stumbled around the woods in hopes of seeing a dirt road that would lead him out of the forest. No such luck.

He frowned as random memories started coming to him. He and Scott had been at a party; Danny gave them the directions seeing as the teen's cousin was in college.

Stiles groaned as he remembered he'd been drinking, figuring someone slipped him something in his drink. Still, that didn't explain how he ended up in the middle of nowhere with an aching neck and a throbbing head.

He leaned against a tree, tossing his head back against the hard bark and groaning in annoyance. "SCOTT! This isn't funny!" Another shot of pain through his head almost as if his own voice had hurt his ears. He wet his lips and breathed deeply, frantically searching his body for his phone. _Of course._ Stiles cursed and slid to the floor, hugging his legs and tucking his head between his knees as he was sure another panic attack was coming soon.

There was no way to tell how much time passed. He began shivering at one point, the Northern California breeze mercilessly swirling around him. Teeth began chattering and Stiles whined quietly.

His head shot up when he heard a noise to his right. Stiles looked over, having to bite back a scream when he saw intense blue eyes shining back at him. Stiles felt dazed for a moment, not believing any creature could have eyes that shined that perfectly from such a distance. When his body finally caught up with his brain, he got up slowly, ready to make a run for it even if it meant he'd become wolf chow.

A distant ring sounded in the same direction as the beast and the creature growled lowly before darting away in the opposite direction. Stiles's ears were ringing, heart hammering, and hands trembling as it sank in how close he'd come to being dead.

It wasn't until the dead silence surrounding him again that he remembered about the ringing. He walked over as quietly as he could, not wanting to bring the creature's attention back to himself. Stiles squatted down and began searching through the leaves for what he hoped was a cellphone if not his own.

The ringing started up again, this time it was close enough for him to feel the vibration. He felt a spark of hope as he dug under the leaves for his phone. Stiles smiled and thanked whatever twisted god was protecting him for this night and this night only.

He felt his gut twist as he saw his dad's picture on the screen. _Fuck._ "Before you say anything: I'm lost. Please please please don't be mad. I swear I would've been home way before—" he pulled his phone away from his face and gaped at the screen "Holy sh-.. I am SO SORRY. It's three in the morning. Oh my god. Tell me you took your medication? Please tell me you're not out looking for me? You probably wouldn't have found me, how could you I am in the middle of nowhere. It's co—"

"STILES!"

"Huh? Oh my god. You're mad. Breathe. You can't get worked up. I just need a ride.. I don't know where I am though. It's cold and my body hurts.. and I think I'm starting to have weird hallucinations. Can a wolf have brilliant blue eyes? Or is that from like comic boo—"

"If you don't SHUT UP I swear I'll get rid of your jeep even if I have to give you rides to school in the patrol car every day."

Stiles shut up then, whining softly and pacing back and forth in that little clearing where he'd just seen the beast he'd been describing to his father.

John sighed, rubbing his forehead and speaking as calmly as possible so as to not make Stiles go off into another rambling attack. "When I hang up I need you to turn on the GPS on your phone so I can send a troop out to get you."

"Wh? Dad! I don't need that! I just need a ride, it's not like I'm beaten up."

"…you said you were in pain. I'm going to get you checked out then sent back home. We'll talk about this when you're home."

"Bu—"

"Turn on your GPS, Stiles. I'm not going to discuss this right now."

His father's voice was stern but Stiles could hear the worry under it all and he felt guilty. "Okay."

"Thank you."

Stiles nodded and continued his frantic pacing as he thought of something to say –anything– that would make his father stop worrying.

"And, son, don't move. I don't care if you find a magical unicorn. You stay right where you are."

He nodded, opening his mouth to apologize again but hearing his father say his goodbyes then silence. The teen turned on the GPS locator on his phone and stared at the screen for a moment.

Stiles sat down on the damp ground, wondering if this had started off as a prank but it got out of hand in their drunken states. He had no memory after the first hour and a half of the party. His cheeks flushed as he remembered the number of college guys he embarrassed himself in front of.

Yeah, he should never drink in front of so many good looking guys. He curled up in a ball again, groaning as he thought about Jackson and how he was sure to never let it go.

Stiles was so caught up in his misery that he didn't hear the soft whine from the creature that'd been staring at him moments ago. He shook his head and focused on his breathing. In. Out. In. Out. The whining got closer, soft grumbles coming from the creature as Stiles practically rocked himself.

It seemed like an eternity later, Stiles stirred from his trance-like state due to the sound of quiet breathing he heard mere centimeters away from him. He slowly turned his head, heart pounding as he saw the creature sitting to his left and whining softly. Stiles bit his lip, heart leaping in his chest when the creature looked at him.

Time stopped then, the clear blue eyes staring back at him for a few seconds. Stiles shifted slightly, gaping when the wolf's eyes started darkening. The transition from electric blue to hazel-like green startled him.

Some memory was tugging at the forefront of his brain but as soon as it started coming, Stiles heard the snap of a tree branch and stared at the wolf as if urging the creature to run. He couldn't explain where that thought came from, if anything Stiles should be the one running for his life.

The wolf whined softly, eyes back to the electric blue as he sniffed close to Stiles and stayed there until the teen's hand caressed the top of the creature's head.

Stiles felt a weird sense of longing when the beautiful, black animal ran off into the night. He looked after him and kept his eyes locked where he'd last seen the beast, not moving until he felt hands grip his arms and haul him off the ground. He looked up at the man with a sheepish smile.

"Heya, George. It's good to see you again."

He shook his head and wrapped a blanket around Stiles's shivering body before grabbing his radio "Harrison. I got the Sheriff's kid. Start the car up. We're taking him to the hospital."

"N-no! I don't need to go to the hospital. I'm fine. Whatever my dad told you was a lie. I'm okay. I just woke up out here but I don't feel funny or anything." Lie. Stiles had to be on drugs because there was no way what he just thought happened actually did. But.. it felt so real. He could still feel the warmth from the creature's fur as his palm touched the top of his head.

"—iles!"

He looked at George, smiling sheepishly again "Yeah, boss?"

"..we're here. Get in."

Stiles looked around, wondering how he ended up having to be picked up by the side of an empty road in the middle of nowhere. He got into the car and stayed quiet for the whole ride to the hospital. The further he got from the forest the more real his situation became. He realized he was about to go into the hospital and his breathing became labored again. "I really don't need to go, Harrison. You can just take me home. The old man's lecture will be punishment enough." He tried to laugh but he knew it didn't sound very convincing. The men ignored him –surprise– and soon they were holding Stiles's arm and leading him straight into a room that had apparently already been set out for him. He fidgeted a little, sitting on the cold bed and watching as the officers left and Ms. McCall took their place.

"Hey, Ms. McCall. I really don't need to be he—"

"Stiles." She warned, eyes soft as she checked his vitals, relieved that there was nothing abnormal. When she touched his neck though, Stiles winced and she frowned. "It hurts?"

He laughed humorlessly "Kinda. That's where the flinching came from."

Ms. McCall lifted a brow and narrowed her eyes at Stiles as she felt around his neck and shook her head. She scribbled some things down before shining the annoyingly bright light in his eyes.

"Why are you shakin' your head? It's just a little tender, nothing too bad, right?" he wondered as he opened his eyes wide then his mouth. Stiles breathed out a sigh of relief when Ms. McCall put her things away.

"…because there's no physical damage or signs of inflammation. It's a little red but I think that's from you touching it for the hours you've been out there. I'm still going to send tests in. I just want to make sure there are no drugs in your system."

He snapped his mouth shut, frowning and nodding as he rubbed at the side of his neck. He wasn't imagining the stinging pain but he just hoped that it wasn't internal damage because.. that was expensive. More expensive than they could afford.

Needless to say, Stiles spend the rest of the night at the hospital, waiting for the results. By the time he was cleared for release the sun was starting to rise and his eyes were unwilling to stay open.

After he was dropped off at home by Harrison he stumbled into the house and winced as soon as he walked in, greeted with his father's glare. The man had been drinking. Guilt wrenched deep in his gut and Stiles frowned softly "Dad.. you can't be dri—"

"And you can't be out until god knows when, Stiles! Do you know how scared I was? I.. you can't do that to me. Never again."

"Dad.. I won't I'm sorry. I don't even know how that happened. I won't stay out that late ever again."

"I could've lost you."

The _'too'_ was absent but the silence that filled the room after his dad said that was more than enough for both of them. Stiles looked down, tears streaming down his face as he muttered another apology to his father.

John was slightly buzzed from the alcohol he'd consumed before he was able to contact Stiles. He took shaky steps forward and wrapped his arms around his son, arms tightening around the pale-skinned teen as they both calmed down from what John could only assume was a scare for both of them.

Stiles clung to his father before the smell of hospital that was still clinging to his clothes and his skin reached his nose. He pulled away and looked at his dad, "How long?"

"A month."

He winced but nodded and reached to hand over the keys of his jeep before remembering they went with Danny and Jackson. Stiles looked at his dad "Rides in the patrol car?"

"No. But if you're home even one minute after the time it takes to drive here after practice.. I will start driving you myself."

Stiles nodded, shuffling his feet and biting his lip as he tried to ignore the guilt wrenching in his gut. "I'm going to shower. Night, dad."

"….morning, son." He grinned a bit at Stiles's annoyed grunt then headed in to get some sleep before his shift, glad that at least they were both safe regardless of how many rules Stiles did break.

He showered quickly, needing to wash the scent off his body then just dried himself off and slipped on a pair of boxers then just crawled into bed. Sleep called to him despite the brightness of the room. He was almost asleep when his phone started ringing and he groaned in annoyance, rejecting the call without checking who it was.

…

When he woke up, he stretched and hummed softly when he realized the weird feeling on his neck was gone. Maybe it was just stiffness from the position he'd been laying in. He rolled his eyes when he saw the annoying green light blinking on his phone.

 _{Voicemails: 2 messages.}_

 _{Missed Calls: 6}_

He checked his voicemail first, frowning in confusion as Scott's voice rang through the tiny speakers.

 _~ "Dude! Where are you? Did you go with that guy that was giving you the 'I want to tear you up' eyes? … sorry, Danny made me say that. F..fu.. I need to go home.. where are you? I'm leaving if you're not here in 5 minutes. Tell .. what did you call him? – Mr. Sexy, Brooding Model? – [Laughter in the background as Danny whistled and Jackson cackled] to .. give you a ride. Later. ~_

 _~ "WHAT THE HELL!? You were at the hospital? My mom just came in from shift. Are you okay. Did he do anything to you? Fuck. I knew I shouldn't have let you go with him. Danny just said that you'd never forgive me if I didn't let you at least kiss him. CALL ME. Please, I just need to make sure you're okay. I tried covering for you but I couldn't. SHIT… are you mad? Don't be mad, please?" ~_

 _Well fuck._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Review?


	2. Side-affects

_**A/N:**_ Thank you all for the support! Just so you know, I do plan on putting the rest of the teens Derek turned in here as weres (Boyd, Isaac, Erica).

* * *

"What do you mean you can't remember?"

Stiles groaned, face palming then turning to glare at Jackson "What it sounds like. I can't remember."

"The sex was that bad?"

Stiles flushed, gaping at the teen before shoving him back in annoyance "I didn't have sex with him!?"

Jackson growled but before he could lunge at the thin teen his best friend stepped in and shook his head.

Danny shoved Jackson's chest back softly before lifting a brow at Stiles "I thought you said you couldn't remember Friday night. How do you know you didn't have sex?"

Stiles stumbled for words, looking at Scott for help but his best friend was just looking at him with those confused puppy eyes and he cursed internally.

"HA! You can remember. So what happened? Did he leave you all hot and bothered? I would've."

"Who left who hot and bothered?" Lydia chimed in, pushing her strawberry blonde hair back as if she hadn't just walked right up to their group and interrupted a conversation.

Stiles only flushed deeper at hearing his old crush -he'd gotten over her once he accepted the fact that she was smitten with the jackass that is Jackson -say that "NO ONE!"

Scott shrugged as his eyes landed on Allison, goofy smile on his face "Stiles says he can't remember sex with a college guy and Jackson is trying to get it outta him."

Stiles shot his backstabbing best friend a death glare but unfortunately Scott didn't see it since he was fixated on the dimpled brunette standing a few feet away from them. "I can't remember anything after getting shitfaced drunk at the party and flirting with about half the guys and most of the girls at the party." He grimaced slightly when he remembered that and Jackson started laughing again.

"You mean getting turned down by all of them."

Danny glared at his best friend, "That's not true." He glanced at Stiles before teasing "..not Mr. Sexy, Brooding Model."

The group burst out into laughter except for Allison who wasn't laughing because she was actually a decent human and Lydia because Lydia was rolling her eyes as if their games had bored her.

Stiles gave an annoyed grunt before starting to walk away from his so called friends.

"Where're you goin'?!" Scott called out, frowning at Stiles since he was so used to hanging out with him after school.

"I'm done being picked on for you guys for the day.. besides, I'm on house arrest remember? I think I'm already gonna be late and it's the first day. What if he adds like another month? Oh mygod I will die!" He hoped for some words of comfort from the group but Scott only shot him his puppy eyes and Danny a small, sympathetic smile whereas Jackson was texting and Lydia and Allison looked pretty damn pleased with themselves. _Why have I kept them with me through three and a half years of high school again?_ He shook his head and flashed the peace sign at them before making his way home.

Stiles was in such a rush to get home he didn't notice the stares from a group of his peers as he muttered to himself. He started his Jeep and shifted gears but his head started spinning as he heard about 10 different conversations at once. Stiles whined, foot on the brake as he brought his hands to his head and covered his ears. That dimmed the noise but he could make out parts of people's conversations and he swore one of them was Scott asking Danny about the guy Stiles had reportedly hooked up with _'—at was his name?'_ jumbled voices and muttered words for a heartbeat then _'—erek.'_. That's impossible. He left his friends at the lockers. Stiles looked inside his Jeep as if waiting to find a camera pointed at him. He was sure Jackson was behind this prank somehow.

His heart started beating faster again, head turning wildly as he searched for that damn camera. Seconds passed agonizingly slow; hands began shaking until his phone started ringing next to his seat. Attention snapped towards the phone and the loud voices became quiet murmurs before they were gone altogether. Stiles breathed out a sigh of relief and picked up his phone, voice a little shaky.

"Stiles." John gritted through his teeth, tapping his foot against the wood floor.

Shit. He held the phone between ear and shoulder as he began driving "Hey, Dad. I'm on my way. I swear. I was going to come sooner but.." his dad already thought he was delusional after the wolf thing and the appearing in the middle of nowhere with no memory thing. He swallowed, "..Scott and the gang were harassing me about Friday night. They don't believe I don't remember."

John huffed, "Get home, Stiles. I need to go in to an early shift and I need to make sure you're in one piece. How's your head doing?"

Stiles panicked "…my head?" he turned onto their street.

"You mentioned it hurt Friday night and it's been hurting randomly throughout the weekend." He explained patiently.

He breathed out a sigh of relief, nodding as he parked the Jeep and killed the engine. Stiles walked into his home before hanging up when he saw his dad and smiling brightly. "My head's great, Dad. I mean it sucks not being able to remember that night but the results came back clean and there was no internal damage, right so.. there's absolutely nothing to report. Heh." He laughed nervously, fingers twitching before they tapped against his thigh.

"Alright. I'm going to go now." he gave a curt nod.

Stiles frowned "Now? Have you had dinner? You've been working all weekend, when is your next break? Tell the captain to cut you some slack."

John smiled sadly at his son "..I'm asking for the extra hours."

"Why would y—oh." He looked down, nodding as he rubbed his arm. He was to blame for his father working himself this hard. The ridiculously high bill from overnight at the E.R. and the tests they ran on his blood as well as his brain. Stiles sighed and headed upstairs but not before calling back to his father "Stay safe, Pa. I'm sorry for bein' … late." He wanted to say terrible but the last thing he needed was his dad feeling stressed and worried at the same time.

Stiles closed the door to his room and got his books out as he heard the faint creak of the front door opening _'I love you, son.'_ He blinked, turning and facing the door. Stiles expected to see his dad there because the voice sounded so close but when he heard the car start he frowned a bit. What the hell was going on?

Usually school nights went by quickly after practice but this whole not getting to go anywhere but school and back was driving him insane. It took him all of 40 minutes to do the remainder of his homework and by then he still had 4 long hours of nothing before the time he usually fell asleep. This was going to be one long month.

…

Intense green eyes stared back at him, Stiles's heart stopping as their gazes met and he felt the urge to talk to the man. His breathing picked up a little when the stranger gave a smile that was much more smirk than smile that made him look like the walking definition of sex. Why were ridiculously good-looking guys allowed to dress themselves in leather and be all.. scruffy like that?

Stiles blushed a bit when the man bent his finger towards himself, beckoning Stiles over. He looked around in a confused haze.

 _That laugh._

God that laugh should be illegal. It was gravelly but sweet at the same time and Stiles only yearned to get to know the man that produced such a unique sound. And those lips, he would love to feel.. hell, he would love to feel any part of that man against him but mostly that stubble on the stranger's jaw. Yeah.. he could think of a few places where that'd feel great.

He flushed furiously when he realized the man was staring at him with amusement as he beckoned to him again. Stiles hesitated but Danny nudged him forward a bit "He's giving you the look. He wants to fuck the living hell out of you."

Stiles gaped at his friend, shaking his head firmly and getting ready to protest when Mr. Sexy, Brooding Model walked next to them and tapped Stiles's shoulder softly. He stilled, warmth filling his body. For the first time that night, Stiles couldn't think of anything to say to hint at the fact that he was interested. It was as if the man had sobered him up with one touch. "Uh.."

Jackson's scoff sounded behind them but as soon as the obnoxious voice rang out, the stranger spoke up and saved Stiles from what he was sure would've been humiliation at the hands of Jackson Whittemore.

"I'm Derek.. wanna dance?"

 _That voice. God. This was unfair. This man's – Derek's – voice was even sexy. WHY ME?_

Stiles looked into those gorgeous green eyes, warmth filling him again as he held the man's gaze. He felt as if Derek was looking straight into his soul with those eyes. Stiles opened his mouth to respond but something was tugging at his memory.

He grumbled a bit, turning in bed as his damn mind forcefully pulled him out of the amazing dream. Stiles opened his eyes, groaning in agony and looking up at the blackness of his ceiling. It was a nice black, a calm one that was almost blue. It was nothing like the darkness of the creature he'd se—

 _HOLY SHIT._ That's where he'd seen that intense green before. Stiles sat up in bed, looking around the room as if expecting the wolf to be in there with him. He wasn't sure if he wanted the creature to be there or if he wanted an empty room so he could accept, once and for all, that he was going insane.

Once he made sure the room was empty he sighed and slid his feet off the bed. Stiles sat at the edge of the bed for a moment before giving in to the ridiculous desire to look out the window. The first thing he saw when he looked towards the forest across his home was a black spot that was almost too black to be real but as the blackness started shifting, Stiles saw tiny flashes of blue. He grumbled and rubbed his eyes then tried again, this time seeing the details of the grass under the blackness. His gaze raked upwards and Stiles felt inexplicably happy when he saw the blue orbs staring back at him. He pressed his palm against the cool window and smiled as his mind finally caught up with his body and he recognized the black wolf from Friday night. Stiles felt his heart beating as the eye color started shifting again. He gaped at the creature when the green eyes came into focus, chills running down his spine as he breathed out the first thing that came to his mind "Derek.."

The creature blinked and for some strange reason Stiles thought it looked confused. Just like that the beast's eyes were back to blue and it tossed its head back as it gave a short howl. The sound made Stiles feel sadness and something akin to longing.

He frowned and considered sneaking out to touch the animal again but the wolf gave a quiet whine that Stiles somehow managed to hear then it ran off into the woods.

Stiles wasn't sure how long he stayed there but when he did decide to give up waiting for the wolf to return and turned back to the bed, his legs felt stiff. He shook his head and dropped himself face first onto his bed. _What if I really am going insane?_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ I'd like to comment on the length of the chapters: They are shorter than I prefer and that's because I will TRY to update this fic more often. The plan is to update this one every time I update one of my other three stories. I'm sure you guys have lots of questions but I hope to explain some more of this later on when I introduce a few more characters. Thank you. Review, please?


	3. Can't catch a break

_**A/N:**_ Okay so I finished off this chapter before bed and I am apologizing right now if there are grammar errors because my damn laptop kept turning off on me. Hope you guys like the developments and the characters I introduce here.

* * *

 _Yeah, I am going insane._

Stiles was at the point of obsessing over a wolf and the memory of a –sexy– college guy. He'd asked Scott about the guy he'd left the party with and the description was eerily similar to the Derek in his dream. But apparently Scott said that Derek wasn't exactly smooth about it, he was awkward and blushing but Stiles was too drunk to even notice.

The rest of the week blurred by and all Stiles really remembered from it were the times he'd catch glimpses of the wolf either on his drive home or in the middle of the night when he'd look out his window. Something in the back of his mind told him that he should be much more worried about the possibility of a stalker wolf but that was ridiculous. Wolves were much more protective and loyal than any human stalker could be.

"Hey, Stilinski."

Stiles turned and nodded at his teammate. Oh yeah. There was this too. Apparently Isaac and the rest of the inseparable trio deemed him worthy of talking to them at some point after he was grounded. They were a weird bunch but no matter how much shit people gave any one of them, the other two would be there in a heartbeat to defend them. He wasn't sure what happened their freshmen year but whatever it was made the three teens become practically glued at the hip. That must've been awkward for Isaac whenever Boyd and Erica found the need to get physical. He snorted at the thought, chuckling a bit until he felt Isaac's amused and somewhat annoyed stare on him.

"Uhh.." eloquent, Stiles. Great one. _He's done talking to you now._

Stiles jumped as a heavy hand dropped on his shoulder. His eyes went wide as he saw Boyd looming over him. He chuckled nervously, so focused on Boyd that he missed the slight headshake Isaac gave the large teen. Stiles breathed out a sigh of relief when Boyd let his shoulder go "H-hey, guys." His heart was beating so fast that he was sure the two teens could hear it too.

Isaac gave Stiles a soft smile as he nodded and Boyd stepped behind him. He felt Erica approaching before he actually saw her, smiling wider when he heard her lips smack against Boyd's cheek. He could hear the nervous tick in Stiles's pulse and felt the need to soothe the teen but the last thing he wanted to do was overstep some line and anger his Alpha. Honey colored eyes flicked up to Stiles's dark ones, "You ready for the game?"

Stiles laughed at that, embarrassment causing his cheeks to flush slightly "You mean if I'm ready to warm the bench?" the slight twist in his gut distracted him for a second but he composed himself pretty quickly, "..I'm always ready to do that. But.. I'm on house arrest. I was about to call my old man and ask if I would be allowed to stay."

"It's Friday night." Erica pouted, arm linking through Boyd's as she stared at Stiles in disbelief.

"Uh.. even more reason for him not to let me go out. It's been a week since I got lost AND broke curfew."

The teens looked between themselves and Stiles could've sworn they were hiding something but before he could voice his suspicions Isaac spoke up once more. "Tell him it's the opening game for our last season.."

Stiles hummed, staring at Isaac as if the man had just given him the best idea he'd ever heard "Huh."

Erica laughed and shook her head as she unlinked her and Boyd's arms "You're a mess, Stiles. I'm not sure what D—"

Isaac growled warningly, a sound Stiles wouldn't have normally heard but after hearing the black wolf growl like that a few times, it was something he was looking out for. He stared at Isaac until Erica shrugged dismissively and kissed Boyd again before leaving the three teens alone. "Sorry about her. She didn't mean that."

Stiles gave Isaac a confused look "Of course she did. I am a mess. It's not the worst I've heard. It doesn't even come close, you should hear some of the things Jackson has called me. He's not the brightest guy in the world but his insults are pretty colorful. You should hear what he called me when he found out I used to have a crush on Lydia. I didn't even know his vocabulary stretched that far.." Stiles bit his lip when he realized he was rambling, looking at Isaac with a small smile and relieved to see the curly-haired teen return it. Even Boyd's eyes shone with amusement though the teen didn't show emotion or interest in any other way.

"I'll see you in 20 in the locker room." Isaac grinned before waving off and heading in the same direction as Erica had gone.

He felt dazed. This didn't even feel like his life anymore. It was all too strange. Stiles sighed and pulled out his phone, he had just enough time to get home after hanging up with his dad just in case the man didn't want to let him stay.

"Hi, Stiles."

"Hey, Dad. I know I'm grounded but.. we have a game in an hour. I usually don't play but we're against a team that plays dirty so there's a chance they might actually need me tonight after the first string gets injured. I know I usually get back home really late after the games but I will go straight home after the game. It's the first game of my senior year.. c'mon Dad! I need to be here at least to cheer on the team."

"STILES!"

His mouth snapped shut, silence for a few seconds as he waited for his father to speak.

"…thank you. I already said yes."

"Really!?"

"Anything to get that rambling to stop."

Stiles grumbled, sure his dad was smirking at him through the phone. He huffed, "Kay. Thanks, pa! I'll call you when I'm home if you can't make it."

"You know I'm leaving for shift in 10."

"Yeah.. yeah, I know. Alright. I love you."

John was silent for a moment before he smiled, "Love you too, Son."

Son of a bitch. It actually worked. He had to thank Isaac later.

…

He huffed and patted Isaac's shoulder gently. Stiles was honestly surprised the teen's arm wasn't broken because he could've sworn he heard the snap from his position on the bench. "You sure you're okay?"

"It's just sore right now."

Stiles blinked, frowning in confusion as he looked at Isaac's left arm "Uh.. wasn't it just swollen a few seconds ago?"

"The ice helped it."

"I didn't see you grab any ice." He muttered, sure Isaac had just sat down. Stiles was sure there was something abnormal about how quickly Isaac's arm returned to normal size but he didn't want to voice that out loud because he already felt as if he was going insane.

Isaac could smell the uncertainty on Stiles and he felt slightly guilty but it wasn't until he sniffed the change from nervousness to full-blown anxiety that he nudged Stiles "Hey.. don't worry about me. It looked a lot worse than it felt." He assured Stiles before wincing as Jackson got laid out on the field, Jackson's leg bending and the scream let Isaac know that it was a bad sprain but thankfully nothing more.

Stiles looked around him. Shit. There were only 3 of them left on the bench that were actually able to go in.

"Stilinski! You're up!"

Isaac tensed up, looking at his coach and getting ready to protest but after sensing the excitement rolling off Stiles he decided to let it go. He didn't want to make Stiles feel bad again even if he was supposed to be protecting him. It turned out the pale teen was actually pretty funny when he didn't go on rambling attacks – even then, some of the tangents were pretty interesting.

"Awesome!" he slid his helmet on and took his usual position, nodding at Danny and sending his friend a wide smile. Stiles looked at him with a confused look when Danny started waving at him and lifted a hand to wave back but the ref blew the whistle. He caught the ball and smirked as he started running off with it, getting ready to toss it to Scott but saw a guy at least two times his size charging straight at him.

Stiles saw nothing but blackness after that, head throbbing and someone's scream being heard around him. It wasn't until he tried turning towards the sound that he realized it was him. Stiles shut his mouth, wincing at the pain right on his shoulder. He was sure he heard a howl in the distance but the ringing and pounding in his ears started up again and he felt himself being moved then… silence.

Growling, quiet at first but then a roar that sent chills down Stiles's spine. His eyes shot open and he had to blink rapidly, the brightness of the room hurting his eyes. _– I'm sorry! –_ Isaac? Stiles frowned and shifted on the bed, wincing when he felt the stiffness in his arm. He turned his attention to the pain, gaping a bit when he saw it bandaged to protect from pulling.

– _upposed to protect him!_ He shivered at the sound of that voice. It felt strangely familiar though he couldn't quite remember why. "H-hello?"

" **Stiles**."

"He's okay." Isaac breathed out a sigh of relief, flicking his gaze over to Derek but quickly dropping his gaze when his Alpha's eyes flashed blue.

"You're lucky. How could you let him go in there when one of those guys broke _your_ arm?"

He felt fear and anxiety rise up in his chest at the strength of the rage directed towards him. Old habits die hard. Isaac whimpered, gaze still lowered and voice low "You didn't see the look of happiness on his face. He doesn't get to play that much."

Derek calmed down a bit at the sound of Isaac's whimper, he shouldn't treat his Beta that way. He'd only seen Stiles look happy once –when he wasn't drunk– and he would do anything to see that smile on the pale-skinned teen's face. He ran a hand over his face "Just.. keep an eye on him." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and started walking down the corridor.

"You're not going to see him?"

"….He doesn't know who I am… not really. And he's too fragile right now to deal with that."

Isaac could feel the longing in the man's voice, frowning a bit but finally meeting his Alpha's gaze. "I could tell him."

"No." Derek looked up at the ceiling before sighing "If he's back home tonight I'll stop by and.. talk to him."

"Stop by as.."

"….I haven't decided." He turned around once more "He's uncomfortable just being alone with the nurses. Go with him."

Isaac nodded, watching his Alpha leave before walking to the end of the corridor and knocking quietly on Stiles's door. He smiled a bit when the teen's voice rang out. "Hey, Stiles." He nodded at the teen.

Stiles would say he was surprised when Isaac walked into the room but he'd heard about half of the hushed conversation between dizzy spells and right now all he felt was desire to hear the other voice again. He sat up and looked at Isaac, nerves starting to rise up again now that the nurse was rechecking his vitals "What happened? Wait, don't answer that.. I know what happened because I'm on a hospital bed and my head feels fuzzy and there's a bandage cutting my circulation. A better question would be.. why are you here?"

Isaac tried not to wince at the question and instead focused on the grogginess of Stiles's voice because he was still feeling guilty about this whole mess. If anything, at least the teen was feeling well enough to ramble. He poured some of the ice-cold water into a cup before handing it to Stiles "I rode back with you since your dad wasn't at the game and.. I thought you'd want company when you woke up."

The innocent smile Isaac flashed at him instantly made Stiles relax. He drank all the water and let out a content sigh as the nurse started cleaning up some of the equipment "You're awesome. I hate hospitals. They give me the creeps and there's always humans prodding me with the little needles that I don't need then they charge an insane amount of money just for someone to stay the night. Like wh—AH!" he pouted when the nurse yanked off the tape they had holding the needle.

Isaac couldn't help but laugh at the teen, shaking his head at Stiles. "I think that's a sign to stop talking before you get someone else mad."

Stiles glared at his teammate "You're supposed to be on my side."

"I am. I'm making sure you don't get yelled at because the meds they gave you are messing with your ability to filter." Isaac explained, wide grin on his face.

' _He's not on meds.'_ the old nurse muttered and Stiles only glared at her before huffing "When can I leave?"

"We called your father. He's on his way over."

"My dad!? Oh my god.. he's never going to let me leave the house again. I will be grounded until I go to college!"

Isaac smiled sympathetically at the teen and patted his shoulder after he collected all of Stiles's things "I don't think so.. he knows what happened if the hospital called him. And.. even if he does, I mean it's only a few more months, right?"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Because it totally didn't and now I'm freaking out. MORE MONTHS? Do you know how painfully long this last _week_ has been? It feels like time stops once I'm home!"

The nurse rolled her eyes and got ready to snap at Stiles to keep quiet but looked over when the door opened, sighing in relief as another nurse came in to ask Stiles to head to the waiting room because his dad was there.

Isaac helped Stiles carry his things, taking he few pain killers they were sending Stiles home with him and handing them off to the Sheriff as soon as they stopped in front of him. He nodded politely, "Night, Sir. I just came in with Stiles, he was pretty out of it."

John nodded at the kid, glad to see that the bruises that used to litter his skin years ago were gone.. come to think of it he couldn't remember where Isaac's dad moved to. "Thank you for your help.. and for keeping my kid safe."

"Safe? From what?"

"Yourself?"

Stiles glared at both of them "Haha. Now if we're done making fun of the guy with a bruised head and an obscenely painful shoulder, I'd like to head home."

John grinned, giving Isaac's shoulder a light squeeze before thanking the teen once more and hauling his son to the patrol car.

"MY JEEP!?"

"Relax. Scott took it home. He called me right after the hospital did."

Stiles breathed out, slouching a bit in his seat and buckling himself up. The ride to his home was long and Stiles kept closing his eyes, sleep calling to him but his dad would jab him and tell him he wasn't allowed to sleep until they got home. He grumbled and rolled down the window a bit to let the Northern California breeze into the car. Stiles's finger froze on the button when he saw the black wolf running at the edge of the forest a few meters ahead of the car. He held his breath when the animal stopped and sat in plain sight, blue eyes locking on Stiles's dark ones for a second before it tilted its head and ran into the woods again.

"Son, I think that's as low as the window goes."

He blinked, looking at his dad and releasing the button "Sorry.. I almost fell asleep again. I don't think the air is cold enough yet."

John shook his head but didn't say anything, eyes on the road as he drove his son home. Surprisingly he wasn't too worried because nothing was broken and their insurance actually covered all these expenses so there was no one to be mad at.. unless you counted the brute that knocked out his son.

Stiles practically jumped out of the car as soon as they were parked, smiling wide at his dad as he waited for John to join him.

"I'm heading back in, Son. I told Ms. McCall to check in on you if you call but.. I can't take the night off."

Stiles nodded, eyes cast downward as he took his painkillers from his dad. "Be careful."

John chuckled because he still managed to find the irony in this situation. "Always am, Stiles. Get some rest."

He nodded, suddenly feeling anxious and not so tired "I'll try." Stiles headed inside after his dad left and went straight to his room.

Derek sniffed a bit, whining softly as he smelled the nerves rolling off Stiles's body. Every fiber in his body urging him to soothe and protect the teen. He sat right across the room from the door, eyes fixed on shadow he could see creeping closer. The closer Stiles got the more Derek thought about the possibility of Stiles being afraid of him altogether. Eyes shone blue as he tried to calm his wolf down when he saw Stiles enter the room. The teen's gasp made Derek tilt his head to the side, waiting for Stiles to scream or throw something at him.

"This is where I die." Stiles muttered, swearing he heard something suspiciously close to a laugh coming from the wolf and narrowing his eyes at it. "I don't need you mocking me too." He muttered, oddly calm about the fact that there was a blue-eyed, stalker-wolf in his room. Stiles blinked as he saw the creature's eyes turn back to a soft green, mind catching up with what he'd suspected since he heard the voice at the hospital "D-Derek?"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Review?


	4. The cause

_**A/N:**_ First off, I typed this on my phone since my laptop is messed up so I'm sorry if the formatting is weird.

* * *

Derek tilted his head, eyes glowing softly as he stalked closer to the human. He could hear the slight hitch in the teen's breathing and sat down again, tail wagging lazily.

"You are just a huge puppy." He mused. Stiles's eyes shone with amusement and before he even realized what he was doing he reached out and touched the wolf's head. Stiles laughed as he saw the creature's tail wag faster "How was I ever afraid of you?" The teen crouched down in front of the animal, feeling strangely calm as he stared at it. It was almost as if his body was compelled to be as close to the creature as he could be. As he looked into the green eyes again, he felt certain that this wolf was showing him Derek for whatever reason. "...say something. It's bad enough I'm talking to a wolf that's been stalking me.. and now I can swear you have the same dreamy eyes as that guy at the party." Stiles drew his hand back when the beast made another laugh-like noise. He sat down right in front of the creature, biting his lip nervously and playing with his fingers as he waited, half hoping the animal would talk to him

Derek felt his control slip, eyes glowing bright blue once more as the human bit his lip. He felt desire rush through his body as he stared back into Stiles's eyes. The teen returned the gaze, fascination shining in those dark brown orbs. The man knew if he didn't turn now he might scare Stiles off by biting his human with yet another claiming mark. He whined softly, eyes focused on Stiles's mouth for a few more seconds until he walked back to his initial position in the room.

Stiles frowned when the wolf moved away, instinctively reaching for it until he saw the ripple down the creature's spine. He tensed up as if expecting it to attack but staring in disbelief as the creature appeared to be losing fur. Stiles almost wanted to admit himself into a psych ward when he saw a very naked and very attractive man crouching on the floor, the position the creature was in not allowing Stiles see his face or his groin.

Derek could feel and hear the human's pulse start to quicken but that wasn't what made the were look at Stiles. The thick scent of arousal - no, not anyone's arousal, his mate's arousal - hung between them. Stiles's delicious scent making his own desire spike. He growled quietly.

Shivers ran down the teen's spine at the sound of such an animalistic sound leaving the man's mouth. There was no doubt about it now. This.. creature was definitely the Derek from his dreams. "You're.. -" for once in his 17 and a half years of life Stiles had nothing to say. His cheeks heated up when he felt the heavy stare on him, licking his lips and looking down.

Derek chuckled again, shaking his head and taking advantage of when Stiles adverted his gaze and grabbed the nearest cloth to cover himself which ended up being Stiles's sheets. "What happened to Sexy, Brooding Model?" he asked, brow lifted slightly and small grin on his face.

Stiles flushed a deep red, hiding his face in his hands as if he was the one completely exposed in another man's room. "Oh.. my.. god. Please tell me I did not actually call you that on Friday?! I could die.. I thought they were kidding. I made a total fool of myself. Look at you.. oh shit. Why are you even wasting time stalk- that sounds bad. You're not really stalking me are you? Oh god.. this would be my life. First time a gorgeous guy is interested in me and he ends up being an obsessive stalker. Tell me this won't turn into the next episode of Criminal Minds. I don't think I can handle that ju-..."

Derek couldn't resist any longer, making sure he was sufficiently covered before cupping the teen's chin and pulling him in for a soft kiss. The delectable whimper that left the teen's lips only made him crave Stiles in a way he wasn't certain he could have him just yet. Derek forced himself to break the kiss, his wolf scratching at the surface and almost making him just turn Stiles over. There was no doubt in his mind that Stiles wanted him too, the teen's lust was practically suffocating him. But they couldn't.

Stiles bit his lip when Derek pulled away, cheeks flushing now for a completely different reason. He'd seen plenty of erotic scenes before but no one could even come close to the man in front of him. The desire he felt right now was clawing at his chest, heart pounding rapidly as if he'd stop breathing if he didn't get to have this man. "Why'd you stop?"

Derek shifted a bit on the floor when Stiles looked at him with pleading eyes. He shook his head "Because you need to be sure you want this.."

"Wait. You broke into my room as a black dog a.."

"Wolf." He growled out, green eyes shining dangerously as he glared at the teen.

Stiles rolled his eyes and continued as if the man hadn't said a thing "..and then shift into a NAKED human in front of me just to ask me if I'm sure I want you inside me?!" He wasn't sure where the sudden bravado came from. Perhaps it was that his teenage hormones were going wild and he'd just shared a kiss with perhaps the most gorgeous man he'd ever laid eyes on.

Derek couldn't help but grin at the sass that fell from Stiles's lips. He didn't think it was possible for the teen to be any more sassy than he was when he was drunk but apparently bothered Stiles was much more willing to express himself. "No. I came to talk to you.. and I couldn't exactly do that as my wolf."

How was Derek speaking so calmly right now? Stiles could hear the rapid heartbeat and he could... feel how aroused Derek was at this moment. He whined softly and stood up to sit on his computer chair. Stiles adjusted himself and crossed his arms as he gave the man a glare. "So talk."

He smirked as he felt annoyance take the place of Stiles's arousal, shaking his head at the human. "I thought you'd be more wary to talk to a werewolf."

"Is that what this is about? As long as you don't have fleas and pass them to me then I cannot give a fuck less. I suspected werewolves were real. I mean the world can't just be full of boring humans and their fashion trends right? At least I hoped not. My god.. can you imagine how annoying that would be?!"

As Stiles took a deep breath, Derek shook his head with amusement "Well that was easier than I expected."

He huffed and found a pair of basketball shorts, tossing them at Derek because this man was going to be the death of him via a terrible case of blue balls. "Was that really it? I mean you come in here like my faithful guard do- wolf.. then turn into a sexy college guy. You didn't think I'd be able to put two and two together? Like have some faith man!"

Derek gave an amused grunt and slipped the shorts on under the sheets before tossing the material off his body and shaking his head "It's about more than me being a werewolf."

Stiles flushed deeply, looking at Derek and opening and closing his mouth a few times. He cleared his throat "...tell me this isn't where you tell me that you can't control your shift when you're having sex. I mean I think I'm into weird kinks but.. beastiality? I.. there's a limit, yeah?"

Derek gaped at Stiles, shaking his head "technically you'd be passing that limit regardless of whether or not I shift.. but no. That's not it." He raised a brow as if waiting for Stiles to give him another theory.

"So what's the problem?"

If Stiles's arousal wasn't so thick in the air, Derek would be shocked to hear the teen say that. "The problem is that.. there's more to it. I'm a werewolf, Stiles. I don't mate with more than one person.." he saw the blank expression on Stiles's face and cleared his throat before eyes shone blue once more. "..if I complete the bond.. we're mated for life." Derek held his breath, trying to read the teen's reaction and frowning when he heard his heart start beating faster.

Stiles could feel the slight apprehension Derek was feeling and sighed as he whispered "What do you mean complete the bond?"

Derek looked away for the first time that night, this time a flush spreading on his cheeks "...I've already claimed you."

Stiles smacked his forehead "You mean I can't even remember my first time?"

"What?! No.. not like that. My wolf has claimed you." He tried again, rubbing a hand over his face "..my wolf.. he's the more intuitive side to me. When he finds a person or were that is my match.. he stakes claim. Let's just say when I figured it out, we were already too far into our... Exploring and I couldn't push him back down. Seeing you dance with so many people.." he hesitated, not wanting to freak Stiles out more "..it made us want to mark you that much more."

"H..How many matches do you have?" The slight pang in his gut made Stiles squirm, unsure if he even wanted to hear the answer to that.

Derek's brows furrowed, lips pinching together slightly as he muttered out "One."

He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding "And how did you know it was me?"

"I didn't. I wouldn't have met you if I didn't get dragged down to that party. When I saw you though.. my wolf got hard to control and at first I though it was because you're attractive but once you touched me on the dance floor I.. lost control. We uh... Managed to leave the party and.. I think you can guess the rest." Derek could hear the teen's pulse start racing, instinctively reaching out to soothe Stiles.

He pulled back slightly, feeling the hurt wash through Derek now that they were so close. Stiles whispered, "...so wh-why'd you leave? When you controlled your wolf.. you realized you didn't want me for the rest of your life?"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Review?


	5. Addiction

_**A/N:**_ I am sad with how long this update took because I've had so much muse but my laptop is done giving fucks. Ugh. Anyway, thank you for continued support and hopefully next chapter I can develop on some of the other friendships in here. Enjoy!

* * *

"What?" It came out as a low growl and Derek had to take a deep breath to calm himself after being asked that question by his match. "No. I never left you. I know you saw me in the forest.. y-you touched me. I was looking over you. I told you things got out of hand and.. when I.. I couldn't control myself.. I had to stop because I didn't want to finish the bond without your consent." He rubbed a hand over his face, eyes turning electric blue as he finished the thought, "I let my wolf claim you to keep him satiated at least until you were safe.. But I can promise you that once.. I was surrounded by your scent, I knew I needed you in my life. Stiles, I stayed there until I was sure you were safe. I saw you be taken into the patrol car. I was there.."

There was no way his normally irrational mind could deny what Derek just said. He knew he'd been catching glimpses of Derek even after last Friday. The teen looked at his hands "..you have my consent now."

Derek growled but didn't make a move, having to bring forth all his self-restraint to keep himself from changing their lives forever when Stiles was in such a vulnerable state. "You have to understand.."

Just like that, Derek was back to unfinished thoughts almost as if he refused to open up unless he felt desperation consume him. Stiles crossed his arms, curling into himself a bit and looking at Derek "Understand what?"

"What this will mean."

Stiles sighed in frustration and got up, pacing the room. "And what will it mean, Derek?! That you will be stuck with a younger guy that doesn't have one attractive bone in his body and that can't seem to keep himself out of trouble even for a week?"

The sadness surrounding the scent of anger coming from Stiles only made his wolf more desperate to soothe his mate. Derek got up, stopping Stiles's path and staying mere centimeters away from his mate "No. It will mean that your life will never be normal, that you might be put into dangerous situations, that you will be by my side for _life_ , Stiles."

The teen felt his pulse start racing, dark eyes locking with Derek's hazel-green. "Maybe I want that." He knew it sounded childish, even to him so he couldn't imagine what Derek thought of his confession. Stiles sighed and shied back a few steps "..normal has never been my thing anyway. Besides.. why wouldn't I want you?"

There it was, the spark of arousal from his mate that made Derek groan softly and break their gaze. "This is more than just your abnormal days and your weird hobbies."

"You keep saying it's more than just different but you won't tell me how. I can handle the truth. I know I don't look like much but the amount of shit I've been through in the past 17 years of my life is more than most people deal with in a lifetime. So cut the crap and tell me what it is, trust me if I didn't want to hear it I would've called someone to save me as soon as you turned into a human." Stiles let out a small breath, feeling suddenly deflated after that word vomit. He could hear his heart beating at a mile a minute and felt completely exposed right now with Derek staring at him like that.

Nostrils flared slightly when the man's anger dissipated into anxiety and Stiles's pulse started beating faster. Derek watched the teen carefully, thinking of how to explain this to him but figuring that showing Stiles would be much easier than speaking about it. The were took a calming breath as he cleared his mind, focusing on the only thing that mattered at this moment –Stiles. As he exhaled he felt this warmth surround him, the same feeling that filled him when they first touched. Derek wasn't sure if Stiles could feel it but when he looked at the teen, he was certain that Stiles understood some of this now.

He felt light and warm, hands started shaking with nervous energy as he could practically see the waves of joy and –love rolling off the man. Stiles gasped softly, not even realizing he was shifting backwards until he felt the wall pressed against his back. He swallowed, "..wh—"

Derek's walls went back almost as quickly as they'd come down, hands rubbing over the itchy material of Stiles's basketball shorts as he looked at his mate. "That's part of the bond. When you pay attention and try to use it you can feel what I'm feeling no matter where I am.. and I think you know about the senses thing. Hearing, sight, and smell have all increased after I bit you."

"Oh… oh –wh.. does this mean I'm going to become a wolf or something too? Because I don't think I can hide that too well. Oh god.. have the shifts started? Is there a pile of woodland creatures that are missing their heads because I snapped?!"

He tried to hide the small smirk, shaking his head at Stiles "No. You don't have to be a werewolf to be my mate. The reason your senses increase is mostly for protection."

"Against what?"

"Hunters."

Stiles shivered, looking down at the ground between his feet. It was strange how out of all the things he'd experienced today the thought of a hunter claiming Derek's life was the most painful.

Derek felt the fear spike in his mate and stepped forward, hand resting on the teen's covered shoulder "The danger only exists if I step out of line."

Some of the nerves went away but Stiles bit his lip and took deep breaths like he would to stop a panic attack from starting. "They can't kill you." He inched towards the man, head dipping down. A content sigh left Stiles's lips when he pressed his cheek against the were's chest, taking comfort in the steady beat of the creature's heart. He could feel the desperation starting to consume him like a need to truly belong to this man.

"They won't."

Stiles listened to the man's heart, finding comfort in the fact that Derek's pulse didn't waver when he spoke again. He looked up at Derek, shivering softly when he locked gazes with those blue orbs once more. He was suddenly very aware of how very weak and very human he was in comparison to Derek. The teen swallowed and though that thought should have freaked him out it only made Stiles want Derek to remind him of that again. It was impossible to stop his thoughts from heading in that direction once they got started especially since he was pressed against firm muscle. Derek's low, warning growl only made him whine in need as he pulled away from the creature.

"Stiles.."

He shivered, pushing himself against the were and nodding "Yeah?"

The scent was intoxicating. Derek had only smelled the thick musk of arousal a few times from his mate but he already knew it was his favorite smell thus far. He licked his lips, smirking a bit when the action only made Stiles shiver. "I need you to think this over. Please."

"I want this. Trust me."

"B-"

"Derek I swear to every single god that has existed or will exist that if you leave me with another boner and no action I will make your life a living hell. I know I don't look like much but I know people that can tear your soul to bits in the span of an hour." Okay so maybe by people he meant Lydia and the Neanderthal she happened to be dating. But in his defense they were more than enough to make anyone's life hell.

The older man smirked as he wrapped an arm around the teen's slim waist, "I don't think you're in a position to demand anything from me." He growled out, eyes flaring blue momentarily. Derek growled lowly as he sniffed the air, inhaling the scent of arousal "And I told you that you need to think about this."

"And I told you that I can make your life hell."

The small snarl on Stiles's face made Derek smirk. He backed the teen against the wall, his wolf keening in pleasure at finally having his mate this close. "I never said I wouldn't help."

Now that Stiles had won the biggest battle the nerves set in and the teen bit his lip as he asked, "What do you mean?"

The wolf shrugged, pressing his bare chest against Stiles's clothed one as he slid a hand down his mate's thigh. "I mean I can't finish the bond until you're certain but I do know other ways to make sure you're satiated."

He swallowed thickly, pulse racing as he arched against the man's hand. Part of him was sure this was some joke so he blushed a bit and looked down, "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll get more than enough just listening to you and feeling you come."

Stiles whined softly, feeling as if he'd pass out from desire if he didn't get to have his man right now. Slender fingers wrapped around the back of Derek's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. This one was all desperation and need. There was something familiar about the way Derek's hard shoulders felt against his palm and he flushed at the thought that they'd already done this when Stiles was drunk. He arched against the wolf, gasping when he felt Derek's sharp teeth dig into his lip. As he pulled away from the kiss and saw the bright blue of the wolf's eyes, a small whimper left his lips. He wasn't sure if Derek had figured it out already and the bastard was using it against him or if Derek's wolf was begging to claim Stiles already but either way Stiles had a thing for that sudden glow of blue.

Derek smirked knowingly when Stiles's arousal spiked, keeping his eyes that shade for a few more seconds before leaning down to kiss his mate's neck just over the top part of the claiming mark. He slid a hand between them, rubbing over Stiles's hardness. The were leaned down to whisper in the teen's ear "How is your shoulder feeling now?"

Stiles shivered, rolling his hips against the large palm "screw my shoulder! There's a different body part that needs more attention." He breathed out, moaning softly as Derek added more pressure and soon slid his rough hand into Stiles's pants. As soon as rough skin met hot flesh Stiles let out a needy moan, tossing his head back against the wall and breathing out. He could feel, hear, and smell every thing going on between them the perfect aroma of their arousal mixed together. It felt heavenly, his breathing became ragged once Derek started stroking him and growling filthy things against his neck. - "shit!" Stiles pushed Derek away once he realized what that misplaced sound was.

Derek growled, his wolf scratching at the surface as he got ready to shove Stiles against the wall once more. But his mate's scent threw him off. The delectable smell of arousal was clouded by that of panic. Derek had to force his attention away, soon finding what Stiles had heard and cursing. He kissed his mate once more before whispering "this isn't over."

Stiles was still panicking so he couldn't even react when Derek shoved his shorts off and shifted back into a wolf. And he didn't move as the wolf jumped out his window. It wasn't until he heard his dad's footsteps right outside his door that he snapped out of it. Stiles leaped into bed, pulling the sheets over him and picking up a random book from his nightstand just in time for his dad to open his door.

"Surprise, surprise. You actually listened to the old man for once."

Stiles laughed though it sounded rather hysterical to him and he was sure his father would call him out on it. "Not like I can do anything crazy in this thing anyway!" He chuckled nervously, now that the shock and arousal left his body the pain was back full force. And Derek's harsh treatment did nothing to help soothe his aching shoulder. He blushed a bit as he closed the book, looking at his dad sheepishly "I think I'm going to get some sleep now."

"Okay, Son. Don't forget to take the pain killers." The sheriff walked across the room and shut Stiles's window before running his hand through Stiles's hair "Night."

He exhaled, "Night, Pa!" Stiles bit his lip nervously until he was alone. He burrowed under his sheets which still smelled of Derek and smiled softly. "Holy Fuck this is actually happening." He laughed quietly, shaking his head and soon regretting the action. Stiles grumbled and sat up to take his pill before shutting off his lamp and feeling sleep call to him once more. He couldn't even be upset about not getting off. Everything was changing for him right now and Derek was real.. and his.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Review? Also don't hate me! I promise it will happen eventually!


	6. New reality

_**A/N:**_ This was supposed to be up two days ago but now both of my laptops decided that they hate me. As always, thank you for continued support and enjoy!

* * *

"Derek.." he breathed out against his mate, blushing furiously as the man rubbed his jaw on Stiles's soft neck. Stiles knew for sure he had stubble burn but for him it was more than worth it. What he was complaining about wasn't the days of stolen moments -like this one- right before school or at his home but the fact that Derek seemed to like working Stiles up in the morning just so he could have his way with him at night. But, much to Stiles dismay, not in that way yet.

"Mm.. last one." he promised, grinning against Stiles's neck before pulling away and planting a firm kiss on his lover's lips. "You know why I do this right?"

He swatted Derek, "Shut up."

"I'm glad Isaac's caught you up."

Stiles wanted to slap that damn smirk off _his_ man's face but instead he grabbed a fistful of hair and forced Derek to lean down to give him a deep kiss. He hummed happily into the kiss as he pulled away, knowing damn well now Derek would be flustered as well. "He has. You wolves apparently have some weird kink with making sure your scent is rubbed all over your partners. Don't worry there, Der. I think you're safe. I'm sure no one wants to try to taste me." he grinned when Derek's eyes flashed blue and sent a wink his way before patting him on his chest and turning to leave. _'You're gonna pay for that..'_ Stiles shivered, that low growl doing things to him. He didn't even bother to stop on his path to his jeep as he whispered right back, "Always do."

If Stiles weren't living this himself he wouldn't believe how his senses improved and not only that but over the past weeks Derek's presence almost every day along with random training from Isaac helped him learn to suppress it when it became more of a burden than a gift. _'Can I get one day without you reeking of our Alpha?'_ Speaking of the wonderful Isaac.. "I'm sure you can but I don't think Derek would be too happy with that and honestly neither would I." He muttered under his breath as he looked around the school lot for Isaac. It'd gotten easier to single him out. He grinned at the dirty blond and waved him over. Stiles turned in the direction he'd left Derek in and though he knew the man was probably on his way to school as well it still disappointed him every time he checked and Derek was gone.

"Who are you waving at, Stilinski?"

He rolled his eyes, "I do know other people besides you, Jackson."

"Right. Is it another girl you're pining over that doesn't know you exist?"

Stiles heard Isaac's growl and shot him a quick glance to reassure him before glaring at Jackson, "And if it is? I didn't know you cared so much about what I do with my life. Or is it that you are actually a little worried that Lydia finally figured out you're a piece of garbage?"

"Why you little.." Jackson lunged towards Stiles but before he could make contact there was a firm hand on his chest, pushing him back. He growled and looked over, stopping as soon as he'd started. "Sorry, babe. Thought you were someone else."

Lydia raised a perfectly plucked brow "And if I was?" she didn't let up on the pressure until Jackson took a few steps back, not bothering to wait for an answer as she finally acknowledged Stiles's presence "How's the shoulder?"

He blinked, cheeks flushing a bit at having her defend him but mostly because of his old crush. Stiles shrugged, the movement barely causing him any pain this time "Not too bad. I think by next week I'll be able to play."

"Too bad Coach won't put you in."

"He will if I kick your teeth in."

All three of the teens looked over to Boyd. And all three were in shock but none as much as Stiles. He knew that Boyd hardly wasted his time with bickering and much less if it was empty threats but something told Stiles that Boyd's comment wasn't an empty threat.

"I think it's time for us to head to class." Lydia stepped in before her boyfriend could say something stupid that would undoubtedly get him either beaten up or expelled.. maybe both. _'Bu-..'_ "Class." she glared at Jackson.

Stiles winced. That glare wasn't even directed at him but it stung almost as much as if it was. He knew Jackson would have no choice but to back down.

Lydia and Jackson started walking away and the strawberry blonde called back over her shoulder "Oh and Allison told me that Scott is looking for you. Probably needs tutoring."

He bit his lip, not bothering to respond because something told him that Lydia didn't care to hear one. Stiles looked over to his packmate, "Thanks." Some time after the past week Stiles had stopped being intimidated by Boyd because he figured out that the teen was actually the most serene one of the group. The real danger was Erica. She still put him on edge because the girl knew she was gorgeous and knew how to use it to her advantage. She was kind of like Lydia but thankfully she was on _his_ side.

"He needs to learn when to stop talking."

Stiles laughed "Well that's about the only thing me and Jackson have in common."

"Jackson and I." Erica chimed in, grinning at Stiles as she wrapped an arm around Boyd's waist and leaned into him. "You have a flawless GPA yet your grammar is pretty horrendous."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Hi, Erica. And, for your information, my flawless GPA is due to countless hours of studying. Not all of us can just sleep through classes and still get great grades." He felt Isaac approaching before actually seeing him, looking over to Derek's second and smirking a bit at the sound of the wise cracking comment from the blond _'Just imagine where she'd be if she didn't sleep though lectures.'_ Stiles snorted, looking at Boyd to see the slight grin on his face and the glare on Erica's. No doubt the weres heard Isaac. The teen turned and patted Isaac's shoulder softly "I'm glad you agree with me, Mr. Lahey."

"He's just sucking up." Erica grinned as they all started moving together, the weres out of habit and Stiles because he was probably going to find Scott.

"Even if he is, it's still nice having someone side with me."

Erica huffed and as they stepped through the main doors she nodded to Stiles, her own way of saying that they were all siding with him.

He was used to this part, when they split because if not his best friend would probably ask questions as to why he'd been ditched. It still sucked. The teens smelled like family to him and they reminded him of Derek. Still, he knew that it wasn't long before they could all stop living by the laws of high school. "See ya."

Boyd just nodded like Erica and Isaac waved before they all went to their usual spot, leaving Stiles to his own devices but knowing that the teen would know to call them over if he was in real danger.

...

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why don't you want to hang out after school?"

He grit his teeth softly, an old habit he used to do the years right after his mother's death. "Because you don't want to hang out."

"Yea I do!"

"No you want help with chemistry and to talk about Allison." As soon as Scott shot those puppy eyes his way, guilt wrenched in his gut and Stiles had to look away.

"You don't have to tutor me, man. I just.. thought we could do that. And.. I didn't know it bothered you so much that I talk about Allison.. she's just great you know?"

"Yeah, I know. Sorry." He wasn't really. And he'd told Scott plenty of times that that's what their hang outs had become shortly after the teen started dating Allison. This was just him apologizing because he thought he owed Scott something for putting up with his rants all the years and for hanging out with him even after Scott had made it pretty good in high school.

"Yeah no worries. So can we hang out?"

Stiles sighed and tugged impatiently on his hair as he looked at Scott "I told you I don't feel like doing this tonight. Besides, Allison is great at chemistry I'm sure she can help you out." With that he left straight to his locker, dropping off the books and taking only the ones he was certain he needed.

"Hey, Stiles."

He smiled and gave the girl a one-armed hug "Hey, Ali. You look good." That dimpled smile made him relax a little. It was strange how Allison had become closer to him as Scott drifted away. Maybe it was that the girl actually made the effort to listen even if she had her own things going on.

"Thank you. You do too. Someone got laid last night?" She teased, giggling when Stiles blushed and shook his head.

Allison was the only one that suspected Stiles was in a relationship and it made talking to her that much easier because she didn't think it too outlandish for him to have a boyfriend.

"I'm taking that as a yes." She grinned and patted Stiles's shoulder "don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

He smiled and hugged her once more "thanks. But I haven't gotten laid, yet."

She shook her head, grinning at her friend and giving him her best wishes for that to happen soon.

Stiles thanked her and pointed her in the direction he'd left Scott as he finished packing his bag and headed out to the parking lot. Almost like clockwork, Isaac showed up next to Stiles and headbutted his shoulder, rubbing against him as if to soothe the dull ache always left behind when he talked to Scott and realized he was losing his best friend. The brunette lightly tapped Isaac's head "I'm okay."

The Beta whined softly and stood up straight again, eyes returning to their normal color as they continued walking to Stiles's car. "Wanna come over to the apartment? We can do school work if you have a lot of it or we can just watch some old movies." Isaac knew how much Stiles liked the black and white films with laughable yet pretty creative special effects so he hoped to get Stiles out of the slump with that. "We'll all be there." He added, knowing how at ease it put Stiles to be surrounded by family.

"Only if you can promise Erica won't lick me." He laughed as he unlocked the Jeep and waited for Isaac to get on. He'd made a habit of giving the dirty blond rides when Derek had late classes.

The ride to the apartment was filled with random spots of training and maybe Isaac was teaching him how to send emotions through the bond.. maybe one specific emotion that always consumed him when Derek was all possessive and pushy. They both burst out into laughter when Derek put walls up to keep Isaac from feeling his emotions as well and Stiles had yet to perfect the bond thing so he had no choice but to let Derek cut him off as well. "This is why you're my favorite." He joked, looking over at Isaac and feeling this weird sense of pride fill him when he saw how happy that comment made the teen.

"You sure it's not because I'm the one that talks the most without invading your bubble?"

Stiles snorted, "that may have something to do with it but even if you didn't talk the most I'd still like you the most."

Isaac grinned, sliding out of the Jeep and grabbing his things. He noticed Stiles left his bag in there but didn't comment on it. The teen's grades could handle one missed assignment.

"It's about time."

Stiles rolled his eyes at Erica "Unlike the wonderful forest, the street is filled with traffic so bite me." Poor choice of words. The blonde grinned and leaned over to nip Stiles's shoulder lightly and Stiles shoved her away with a slight pout "That's it. You're not allowed to join us for pack bonding today, missy." He joked.

"Yes, Mom."

Stiles flushed when Boyd made a laugh-like noise and even Isaac chuckled. He glared at all three of them.

"That actually works out!" Erica continued, grinning a bit "Derek is our Alpha and leader and you're his mate.. that makes you our mother, technically speaking."

Stiles huffed "I did not birth you!" His cheeks flushed at the thought of being pregnant with Derek's child. But the only appealing thing about thst though was knowing that Derek would have to mate with him for that to happen. He bit his lip when the thoughts started going in that direction and only stopped when Isaac and Erica groaned in desperation. "What?"

"Isaac, it's your fault for not teaching him how to keep the majority of his emotions sealed off unless he wants to share them."

Stiles flushed when he realized they all knew what he was thinking. Yeah, a few weeks wasn't enough time to get used to the pack mentality.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Hope this helped figure out most of the dynamics. Also next chapter will be a lot of pent up frustration getting out so prepare. Review?


	7. First real hit

_**A/N:**_ This chapter is because I'm in a great mood today after being given the chance to get housing at school. Yes, yes.. it is here. Be warned though that shit starts to get real after this.. until then, have the 3.5k+ words of smut/fluff. *insert evil smile here* ENJOY!

* * *

Before he knew it, it was dark out and they were almost done with the third movie. Isaac's head was resting on his shoulder and Erica's luscious, blond locks were spread out across his lap. Boyd was sitting next to him on the couch with most of Erica's body on his lap.

In one word, the group was comfortable. He'd been told by Isaac plenty of times that the more time they spent together the closer they'd get and the faster Stiles would learn to control his heightened senses. They'd even told Stiles that at some point they would start to think and act as one like they do with Derek but that didn't seem likely.

That was until now. Stiles flicked his gaze to the door as if expecting Derek to materialize out of nowhere. He sensed him first but as soon as Isaac caught on to Stiles's hesitation, all three of the other pack members were staring at the door. Their eyes were glowing that yellowish color as they shifted away from Stiles. He frowned and started reaching for Isaac again but the Beta was gone before he could and Stiles stared at him half in shock when he realized Isaac was holding the door open for Derek.

Boyd was the only one that seemed calm right now but Stiles was almost pressed against him and he was sure that even without the altered senses he'd be able to hear the teen's heart beating frantically.

"Is this why none of you have been answering my texts?"

That tone sent shivers down all their spines but Stiles was sure he was the only one that still managed to feel aroused while being scared shitless.

"Stiles?" Derek gritted out through his teeth, nostrils flaring as he smelled the sweet aroma of his mate's arousal but it was clouded by the smell of his pack. All three distinct scents almost overwhelming Stiles's usual smell and Derek growled out again, eyes flashing blue as he reached for Stiles and hauled him up. "We're leaving."

"Aw, but.. the movie was just getting good!" Stiles whined, looking at his friends as if asking for assistance but he knew it was futile. Even though he wasn't affected by Derek's Alpha voice he still felt the remnants of what it did to the three teens through the bond and let's just say Stiles was very glad he didn't experience that himself.

"I told you I'd be at your house tonight. I went and you weren't there. We are leaving. Now."

Though the tone Derek was using was definitive, Stiles couldn't help but pout "I had my phone on silent. I was just enjoying some pack bonding you should be happy ab—"

"I know you were enjoying that. And I'm not happy about it. You're mine." He slammed the door behind them, managing to haul Stiles down to where he had his Camaro parked and even shoved Stiles inside before the teen snapped out of the haze.

"WHAT?! I'm no one's. I can spend my time with who I want to." He huffed, crossing his arms and glaring up at Derek.

"No."

"NO!?" he gave an indignant grunt, looking away from the man and staring out of the windshield instead.

"Stiles.." he started, voice softening a bit after he managed to calm himself down enough. Whatever Derek was going to say was lost when he leaned closer to the teen and caught a whiff of Erica's fruity perfume and Isaac's favorite shower gel. The were growled lowly, shutting the door then sliding into his car.

"What are you doing? I have my jeep here."

"Isaac can drop it off then run back to his apartment later." He muttered, knowing damn well his Beta heard him and revving the engine.

"Where are we going?" Stiles was still annoyed if the pout on his lips was anything to go by. He stared out the window, not wanting to look at Derek because his track record in staying mad at Derek didn't hold so well when he was staring at that stupid, beautiful face.

"To your house." Hands tightened on the steering wheel as he tried to control himself long enough to get there.

He didn't say anything after that. The tension between them was starting to suffocate Stiles at this point. Stiles's leg started bouncing as he looked out the window the random bursts of hurt, anger, and desire coming to him through the bond only making him twitchier. When the Camaro came to a stop outside his house, Stiles unbuckled himself and opened the door "Thank you for the ride. I'll text you whenever."

Derek growled, eyes narrowing slightly as he too got out of the car and he stood in front of Stiles, blocking his access to the door. "I never said I was leaving."

"I never asked you to stay." He muttered, hearing the hurt in his own voice and cursing his traitorous emotions for showing themselves.

The were sighed and stepped aside to let Stiles open the door, following the teen inside and staring at him in silence for a long time. It wasn't until he felt the negative emotions start to take over Stiles that Derek moved. He wrapped an arm around the teen and was relieved when Stiles leaned into his embrace, "I'm sorry."

Those words were loaded with perhaps too many apologies for their weeks-long relationship but Stiles never considered rejecting them when they came from Derek's lips. He was perhaps too invested in this. He stayed quiet, leaning into Derek until he felt the man's scruffy jaw start rubbing against the top of his head and down to his temple. He cursed and shoved the were back as hard as he could, "Are you freakin' serious? Now?!" Another growl. Stiles gave an annoyed half-groan of his own, slapping Derek's chest –though the action probably hurt the teen more than it hurt Derek –and storming up the stairs. "You're unbelievable." He huffed, not even bothering to raise his voice because he knew Derek would be able to hear him no matter where in the house he was. _'Stiles..'_ he heard the warning in Derek's voice but just slammed the door behind him before walking into the bathroom to splash water on his face. He knew if he didn't calm down he'd either burst into tears or have a panic attack and Stiles wasn't ready for Derek to see that up close and personal just yet.

He walked out of the bathroom, pressing a towel to his face and drying it off as he walked. "Nn.." he grumbled as he bumped into something hard. "Motherfucker." Stiles sighed as he dropped the towel and gaped at the sight of Derek's perfectly toned chest. His cheeks flushed as he tried to pry his gaze off "GO away."

"No."

"Is that all you know how to say?" he grumbled, trying to walk past Derek but the man caught his arm. Before Stiles knew what happened he was trapped between Derek and the wall, chest heaving as he glared at the man.

"It might be." Derek gave a half grin when he smelled the undeniable scent of his mate's arousal. His eyes flickered blue for the briefest of moments before Derek rubbed his stubble over the claiming mark, lips gently pressing against Stiles's pulse.

"N-no. You don't get to do this tonight." Stiles said, weakly trying to shove Derek off him.

Derek's wolf was scratching at the surface more intently than ever before. He nipped Stiles's neck warningly, a low growl escaping him "Do what?"

He might've swallowed back a moan but Stiles would deny that until the day he died. "That douchey thing then just get all grr and make me hot and bothered and have your way with me." There was that word vomit that Stiles abhorred with his entire existence.

"So what you're saying is that you're getting hot and bothered?" he teased, tongue now lazily tracing over the teen's pulse. _'No.'_ Derek grinned at the slight stutter in Stiles's heartbeat, adding a bit more pressure and running his jaw along the teen's shoulder and over the claiming mark until he'd effectively wiped off the remnants of Isaac's scent. "Really?"

Stiles gasped when Derek unbuttoned his jeans and shoved his large hand down his briefs. Head dropped against the wall as he let out a desperate, grateful moan when rough skin came into contact with hot flesh. "F-fuck off." He growled out, biting his lip to hold back any moans as Derek shoved Stiles's jeans and briefs out of the way. The teen was oblivious to the real reason as to why Derek was getting rid of his clothes.

Derek laughed quietly, rolling his clothed body against Stiles's bare thighs and humming appreciatively once his wolf was content with his mate's scent "I'd much rather fuck you."

Stiles cursed then, resolve crumbling as the ghost of that promise hung between them. "So do it." he spat out, still frustrated. Hell, Stiles was so frustrated that he felt as if he might bite Derek's dick off just to spite him if the man didn't thoroughly fuck his brains out tonight.

He closed his eyes, breathing through his mouth as he tried to reign in some semblance of control. Instead, Derek whispered "Stiles.. are you sure."

"Yes! You've been fucking cockteasing for weeks now and I swear to god if you don't fuck me I'll.." Stiles hummed against Derek's lips, anger dissipating and a whole different kind of frustration taking its place. At first Derek was smirking into the kiss so Stiles had most of the control, it wasn't until Stiles began rolling bare hips against Derek's solid body that Derek gave one of those delicious growls and took control again. He whined quietly, bracing himself on Derek's shoulders and pulling himself up.

Once Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek's waist, Derek carried the teen over and dropped him unceremoniously onto the ruffled sheets. He didn't bother to ask and instead just tugged Stiles's t-shirt off until the teen was left in nothing but that small bandage carefully holding his shoulder. The were licked his lips as he rid himself of his clothing and climbed over Stiles's warm body. Now, his mate's scent was engulfing them. Nothing but Stiles and Derek mixing in the air; his wolf was keening. Still, Derek needed to be certain. "I need you to say it."

Stiles almost sobbed in desperation when the man stopped his movements. He tried arching against Derek to get him to move again but the were's jaw just set as he waited for the answer to whatever question he'd just asked Stiles. "Oh my god.. MOVE!" legs wrapped around Derek's hips again but this time his erection came in contact with Derek's hardening length and he whined out pathetically at the feeling. "Please j-just.. fuck me!" Stiles was getting desperate, he began rolling his hips and kissing any patch of skin he could reach but Derek was still not moving and Stiles felt as if his dick was about to explode. "Derek, please. I need you to make me yours."

Derek growled at that, large hands traveling to Stiles's hips and forcing the teen's legs off him as he held those pale hips against the mattress "You've always been mine." He rasped out, kissing Stiles fiercely and only deepening it when the human nipped his bottom lip in that way he always did to tease him. Derek pulled away from the kiss and nuzzled against the claiming mark "Always. This will just ensure everyone else knows it."

Stiles arched slightly at the words, honey-colored eyes glazing over with lust as he breathed out in desire. Slender fingers wrapped around Derek's shoulders as the man started kissing down his mole-covered chest and towards the barely noticeable trail of hair leading down to his groin. His grip slipped when the man's warm lips pressed against his hardness. Stiles twisted slightly under Derek, silently gasping as his mate's lips wrapped around the flesh and Derek began sucking. Soon Stiles bucked up into Derek's hot mouth and Derek's thick digits traced between Stiles's swollen lips. They'd done this before so Stiles knew what the man wanted but just thinking that this time Derek would be stretching him for the real thing made Stiles whimper. The teen opened his mouth, taking the fingers in and sucking on them greedily. He lathered them as much as he could all while hips rolled against Derek's face. Stiles tugged Derek's hair desperately when he was too close to the edge, trying to get the man off but Derek refused to let him go. He arched off the bed, legs spreading slightly as Derek massaged around his tight pucker. Derek only managed to get the tip inside before Stiles came hard into that skilled mouth.

The were didn't miss a step. He pulled back slightly and let Stiles come in his mouth, swallowing most of it as he pushed his index finger the rest of the way in. Derek grinned widely and crawled up to kiss Stiles. He added another finger, slowly stretching Stiles as their tongues rolled together again. Derek pulled away with a slight nip to Stiles's lip "Taste that? I'll be the only one making you come from now on. You'll only ever come _**for**_ me and every time you do.. even if I'm not around I want you to taste it for me. Remember who you belong to."

Stiles whimpered then; the words that were so similar to the ones that got him upset this time set off a whole different kind of feeling. He nodded, cheeks flushing as he thought about doing that just for Derek. His body trembled suddenly when Derek added a third finger and the stretch became almost too much. He bit his lip hard, words failing him as nails dug in to Derek's hard back and the were twisted his fingers mercilessly.

"It's going to hurt, Stiles."

Derek's voice was oddly calm compared to what it had been moments ago and Stiles had no choice but to open his eyes and look at Derek once more. That seemed like an understatement to him. He'd held Derek's dick in his mouth before and he knew how thick the man was so there was no doubt that it would hurt; obviously Derek meant it in another way so Stiles just waited for it.

"The bond.. when I complete it there's a certain thing.. I can't control when I'm claiming a mate."

The man's cheeks flushed the slightest shade of pink and Stiles couldn't help but pull him down for a kiss. He didn't let Derek go until they were both breathless, honey eyes looking up at his mate as he spoke "I'm yours. Whatever it is, I want it." just like that, it was as if that same switch had gone off again and Derek was back to staring at Stiles as if he was a piece of meat. Truthfully, it turned Stiles on more than he could ever possibly explain and Derek's wolf must've caught that scent because the were's eyes shone blue and stayed that way as Derek moved his fingers inside Stiles again. He gasped and whined when they brushed against that spot Derek had found two nights ago and loved teasing since then.

The beautiful mewls and whines of pleasure leaving Stiles's lips only served to make Derek's control slip. His primal side was taking over now and there was nothing either of them could do about it. Middle finger brushed against Stiles's prostate and Derek held it there, adding more pressure every time Stiles begged for more. His human was beyond ready to come again but Derek wouldn't allow him to just yet. He scissored his fingers, grinning up at Stiles "You're so pretty and wet for me.. how many times have you touched yourself thinking of when I claim you?"

A pathetic noise got caught in the back of Stiles's throat and the teen pushed against Derek's fingers as he began begging again. He wasn't even sure he was forming words. It wasn't until he felt Derek's stubble rub against his sensitive nipple that he screamed out "AH!.. Der.. Der.. please!"

"Tell me!."

It was a low growl, much like the one he used when he was ordering his Betas around and though it had no power over Stiles it sure as hell made him quiver with need. "F-four." He gasped out, screaming louder than before when Derek bit his other nipple and pulled his slick fingers out of Stiles's tight channel. _'Good boy.'_ Stiles flushed, chest heaving as he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that they were polar opposites at all times; Derek didn't stop talking while they were lovemaking whereas Stiles couldn't form one sentence.

He could smell the spike of arousal when he'd said that to Stiles and grinned a bit, sniffing deeply until he caught the scent of what he needed right now. The were pulled the small bottle of lube from Stiles's drawer and spread a copious amount onto his hardness, stroking himself a few times before lining up to the teen's hole.

Stiles moaned out when Derek entered him. There was a slight pain but nothing too out of the ordinary after the prepping his mate did. He shivered softly, spreading his legs wider as one hand found its way back up to Derek's hair and tugged softly while the other clawed down the were's back. Stiles was beyond gone within a matter of minutes. Legs wrapped around Derek's waist once more as hips hastily met each of Derek's thrusts. He was babbling and groveling again but Derek didn't seem to mind, if anything Derek was making more of those growling noises and pushing into him with a ferocity Stiles never could've imagined.

"I.. want you to remember this every single night you're in here alone. When you're trying to sleep but you can't because all you'll smell is us in this room. Nothing will ever smell as good as this does. Every time you smell one of the pack.. you'll only want me more. They smell like me but after tonight you'll only be able to tell how different they smell from me. How their scent will never.. nng.. match yours as perfectly as mine does." He was emphasizing every few words with a harsh thrust, switching his angle to hit Stiles's prostate as he drew closer to his release. "Every time you'll see me you'll remember that you're mine. Every inch of you." his hand wrapped around Stiles's throbbing member. He started stroking the teen slowly until he felt Stiles's breathing hitch and he knew the man was close so he ended it with "Just as I am yours."

Stiles nails drew blood then as he arched up and his body shook from the intensity of his second orgasm that night. Soft whimpers fell from his lips as he frantically pulled Derek down as if asking the man for more even though he was already over the edge. Some part of Stiles craved the deeper connection. He groaned out in pleasure when Derek released inside him; his mate's cock throbbing as stream after stream of Derek's seed splashed against Stiles's walls. Towards the end of Derek's orgasm, Stiles felt another swell of muscle and he cursed as it stretched him open even wider. He whined out; pain was the first thing he felt then. It was as if he was being ripped apart from the most inconveniently agonizing place possible. Then Stiles whined for a whole different reason. He felt this surge of warmth fill him. Happiness and love drowned out the worst of the pain and all he could focus on was the random flash of his future he'd seen.

Derek stilled inside Stiles after the knot withdrew, strong arms wrapped protectively around his mate as the human quivered from the sudden onslaught of emotions and the realization that his world had just been changed forever. "Shh.." now that he'd completed the bond, his wolf allowed itself to be shoved aside so Derek could tend to his mate. The quiet whisper of Derek's name made the man frown as he ran his stubbly jaw against the smooth skin of Stiles's neck, kissing the pale skin softly "I'm here, Stiles.."

The teen slowly came back, body still trembling against Derek's. He heard the man shush him a few times but it wasn't until he actually looked at those green eyes that everything clicked. Stiles dropped from Derek's body and cupped the creature's scruffy cheek. The clarity with which he saw Derek now was dizzying. Every inch of his mate's body seemed to glow and all Stiles could do was pull Derek down to press their lips together softly. At the contact of their twin flesh, Stiles was overwhelmed with emotion and the teen let out a startling sob. He hadn't cried like this since—no, he couldn't think of that right now.

Derek felt it coming perhaps before Stiles did. He moved just enough to remove the soiled sheets from under them and wipe most of Stiles's release off the teen's body. The were didn't hesitate before he turned to face Stiles, holding the teen against his bare chest and letting him release everything he'd been holding back.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Please review?


End file.
